Vengarl of Forossa
The '''Head of Vengarl '''is a character in ''Dark Souls II. '' Description The Head of Vengarl is, quite literally, the disembodied head of Vengarl the Warrior. At one point, he was a brutal, and bloodthirsty warrior, but his time alone has made him pensive and kind. As he was decapitated in battle, he still wears his ornate helmet, styled in the fasion of a lion. After defeating his body, he can be summoned as a whole. In battle, his headless body wields the Red Rust Scimitar, and the Red Rust Sword. After becoming whole, he wields the Red Rust Scimitar, and the Red Rust Shield. Lore Long ago, Vengarl was a great warrior. He was born in Forossa, and, eventually, became a soldier in the army fighting for the prince of Forossa. When Forossa fell, Vengarl fled and became a mercenary. As time went on his renown grew as a vicious warrior. Even amongst his warrior troupe, which was noted as being especially brutal, he was avoided. During one battle he was decapitated, but, instead of dying, he awoke after the battle was over. Ever since then, the silence of the woods has given him much time to think, and he spends all of his time doing such. Plot Upon entering the Shaded Woods, the player will happen upon a shrouded portion of the forest. In one of the corners of these woods, Vengarls head can be found, resting on a pile of rubble. At first he will reject the player, stating that he doesn't want any business with the tribulations of war, battle or adventure. Extending his conversation, the player learns he was born in Forossa, but he had to leave when the kingdom fell. He became a sellsword, but is only ashamed of thinking only of war. His confinement to the woods taught him much. Vengarl says that he sometimes dreams of his body. He warns the player to avoid it at all costs, because his body will show no mercy. He will, then, thank the player for listening to his ramblings, and award them with his helmet. Vengarl's body later appears near the Primal Bonfire area guarded by The Duke's Dear Freja. His body will appear whether or not you have talked to his head. After defeating his body, Vengarl will reward the player with the remaining pieces of his armor, and become a summon to fight the Ancient Dragon, Throne Watcher and Defender, and Nashandra. Wares *Claymore - 4300 Souls *Greatsword - 5000 Souls *Ring of Soul Protection x1 - 8000 Souls *Destructive Greatarrow - 180 Souls *Lightning Urn - 400 Souls *Gold Pine Resin - 1500 Souls *Magic Barrier x1 - 2700 Souls After defeating his body, he will add additional items to his shop. *Red Rust Scimitar *Red Rust Sword *Red Rust Shield Notes *Ironically, he teaches the decapitation gesture, and gifts the player his helmet upon listening to his entire dialogue. Trivia *Vengarl is possibly inspired by the Irish Dullahan myth, a trope appearing in many Japanese games. Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Phantoms